


飘飘荡荡03:山雨欲来

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: *幫可愛的何年も 何十年も太太發的*
Kudos: 3





	飘飘荡荡03:山雨欲来

拉开门的一瞬间堂本刚本能地脊背一凉，不对！有人在房间里。  
“谁？！”  
无人应答，寂静的内室仿佛只有他慌乱的呼吸，一时间堂本刚脑中闪过无数种可能性，额头沁出冷汗。  
糟糕的是之前光一交给他用来防身的短刀因为沐浴的关系被他解下来放在桌上了，他的背紧贴了纸门，想着若真的有人意图不轨就拉开逃跑。  
可能是看得差不多了，藏在布帘阴影里的人缓缓走了出来，是堂本光一。  
饶是平时修养甚佳的神子大人也忍不住骂了一句粗口“操！你要吓死我吗？！”  
但光一紧皱的表情并没有半丝开玩笑的意味，看着被吓得一头冷汗的堂本刚，他甚至是有些生气地质问：“我之前给你的脇差呢？”  
堂本刚被他反常的表现和问话弄得一头雾水，但光一并不是那种三番两次拿同一个梗吓他的人，一定是发生了什么。  
拢了拢衣襟指指房中的桌案回答；“沐浴前解下来放在桌上了。”  
光一：“下次无论发生什么事情，都要把他带在身边记得吗”  
在他的示意中堂本刚把门边的锁扣合上，走到他的身后身侧询问“刚刚发生什么了？”  
堂本光一绷着脸将他拉到怀里，轻抚着他披散的散发着水汽和皂荚清香的长发，右手微微颤抖，他声音低哑地说  
“要不是我改变主意今晚留下来，估计你就身首异处了知道吗”  
早些时候，和长濑分别的光一照例到正殿中参拜了堂本老将君和夫人的灵位。  
出来看堂本刚的禅室外依旧还有10来号人，估计短时间内结束不了，想想自己好兄弟说的话又有些脸热，但还是没忍住巡着记忆中的路来到了后庭。神职人员们休息的院落前有4名神侍巡逻着，打了声招呼，说是和神子大人有要事相商需要在房内等他，就被放了进去。  
堂本刚的房间在左边的第二间，光一熟门熟路地走到门前，正准备拉开门，忽然意识到：有什么不对劲！  
门是开着的！  
电光石火间，他仰身后跃，堪堪躲过一击。但身前的衣服却被割开了。  
光一心头一跳，这人是冲着堂本刚来的。  
还来不及细想，这边埋伏的刺客看一击不成随即调转方向再次袭来，光一拔出随身的短刀应战，挡下一击反手就是一刀，击中了对方的大腿，但这人被下了蛊般像是感觉不到疼痛，继续举着刺刀奋力向他刺来。  
“噗呲”  
是刀刃扎破身体的声音，堂本光一本的刀从他的心脏位置狠狠穿过。  
刺客像是不敢置信般瞪大眼睛，不出一息便没有了生气。

堂本光一喊来侍卫，盘问这人是谁又是何时进来的。  
却被告知神社内并无此人，也没人注意到他是怎么进入院落的，堂本光一的脸色又黑了几分，为了不引起恐慌，他只得交代侍卫加强警戒，仔细搜索确认尸身上并没有携带什么关键证据后便命人把尸体拖走了。  
神侍们诚惶诚恐地告退。  
堂本光一一个人在内室里沉思，他回忆着所有细节，目光幽暗，这人的刀法倒不是多厉害，但坏就坏在招招致命，如果来的不是自己而是堂本刚，他都不敢想象会发生什么。  
啧，这背后主使倒是聪明，刚才他检查的时候在那人的牙根里发现了藏好的药囊，估计要是被生擒便会立即咬破自杀，对手绝非善类。  
堂本刚听完光一的讲述冒了一身冷汗，想想若是自己刚才的状态面对刺客，大概的确小命难保，究竟是谁要害自己。  
他感到光一的手臂愈发收紧，勒得他都有些痛了。  
他只得用空余的手抬起光一的下巴，凝视着他的眼睛，试图让人冷静。  
昏黄的灯光下光一的瞳孔像猫儿似的，他看起来有些懊恼。  
堂本刚微微倾身，亲了下他紧皱的眉心，安抚到：  
“你保护了我，所以没什么好自责的。  
要说起来，是我的错，  
以后我一定将那把刀随身携带，放心。”

屋外刚才还清朗的夜空不知何时已经被厚厚的黑云积满了，山雨欲来。  
月亮隐入云层，周围漆黑一片，出城的道路上，目睹了同伴被杀的刺客仓皇地向背后张望，期待着月亮的重现，而天空被黑云遮住，连星星都看不见，月亮隐藏在云层后面。周围散发着植物的气息，充斥着暴风雨将来的荒诞气氛。  
“咻---噗！”  
刺客应声倒地，箭矢划过黑暗准确地扎进了他的左胸。  
房檐下戴着般若面具的人无声无息地出现在他身后，艳丽的衣饰此时看起来形似鬼魅。  
只留有一口气的刺客惊恐地转身，告饶的声音还没出口那人又是一刀，他便没了生气。  
“都说别跑了。”轻叹一声，悦耳的男声像是在告诫顽劣的孩童，无奈中带着一丝宠溺，但握住刀柄的手却毫不迟疑地对着那人的脖颈砍下，身首异处，  
血浆喷溅得他一身，宛如嗜血般若。  
“啧，真是麻烦，这件衣服我很喜欢的。”  
他抱怨着弯腰拎起头颅，向上一抛。另一个黑影闪身而过，毫无芥蒂地接过查看，无误留下一个沉甸甸的钱袋便消失了。  
华衣面具男待人的气息消失之后随手摘下覆面，露出一张甚是妖艳的脸，眼尾一抹血色轻佻，朱唇轻叹。  
若有村民在旁边观看定会大吃一惊，这不是村里龟梨面具店的长子和也吗。继承了父亲的好手艺，不仅人长的好看手艺也是一绝，流窜表演的演剧团的面具几乎都是从这里购入。  
龟梨和也捡起钱袋掂了掂，这次的客人出手相当阔绰，估计之前看上的那件和服和材料都可以悉数购进了。兼职杀手的面具老板勾起唇角，不理会又从屋顶出现的黑衣人，心情颇好地径自唱着咿呀的艳歌转身离去。  
反正尸体自会有人善后，要在夜雨来前回去才行。

另一边，堂本刚睡在堂本光一怀里，虽然身体疲惫得不行但两人却都无法入睡。  
夜里似乎有什么比它更为幽暗的东西在暗暗滋长。  
又过了一刻，堂本刚察觉到堂本光一坐了起来，他望了眼窗外，摩挲着放在身侧的刀身，不知道在想什么。堂本刚也直起身子，他的发髻解开了，黑发像是瀑布一样从肩头滑落，他将额头抵在堂本光一的肩胛骨上，双手环过他的腰际，呢喃到：“你不睡吗？”  
光一动作一顿，他安抚地拍拍堂本刚的手臂回答到“嗯，想点事情睡不着...你先睡吧”  
堂本刚：“我也睡不着”  
堂本光一揣着心事并未接着回应，两人陷入沉默。  
堂本刚略微有些烦躁，最近莫名其妙的事情实在是太多理不清头绪，但好不容易偷来的温存时光就这样被占据多少有些不甘心。既然两人都睡不着，那就干点坏事吧。  
他一只手偷偷从交握的地方挣脱出来，顺着堂本光一在战场上锤炼出的结实肌肉线条一路游弋，向下的道路通畅无阻，指尖灵活地挑开底裤的麻绳，搓揉着依旧蛰伏的阳具，从冠状沟套弄至底部，顺着跳动的蜿蜒静脉舞动指尖。  
堂本光一回过神来，才发现自己的下体不知什么时候成了对方手里的玩物，耳边是堂本刚故意压低的喘息，他试图找回理智  
“tsuyo，别闹！很晚了。”  
但好不容易玩心大起的神子大人可不准备那么快放弃自己的猎物。  
一股暧昧的气息在床帐中弥散。  
端正的神子堕落成扰人魔物，他并不理会将军大人口是心非的反抗，手上点火的动作并未停歇，随着动作光一的阴茎跳动着变得炙热而坚挺，堂本刚毫不在意似的继续套弄，任凭龟头的粘液打湿了掌心。带着濡湿气息的吻落在堂本光一的耳根，还有堂本刚撒娇似的呢喃：“光一...哥哥？”  
一击毙命。  
堂本光一倒抽一口凉气，脑海中一片空白，没成想竟是泄了。  
身后的堂本刚也是一愣，随即扑哧一声笑了出来，小恶魔翘起了得意的尾骨：  
“没想到啊，你最近不太行嘛～光～一～哥～哥”  
这已经是一天之内堂本光一两次被质疑性能力了，他耳根通红不知是羞窘还是气的，暗暗咬牙。  
堂本刚似乎还未察觉，笑得前仰后翻，真是欺人太甚！  
他转过身子将堂本刚压倒在床上，白色的床垫、素白的浴衣、黑发明眸的爱人，堂本光一仿佛听到自己即将跃出胸腔的激烈心跳。  
堂本刚笑得上气不接下气，他眼角还残留着泪水，双颊绯红，富士山一样的上唇微张着不住地喘息，嘴角上扬的弧度依旧诱人。  
堂本光一底下头，不同于刚才的浅吻，这次显然带有更强的侵略意味，他一只手撑在榻榻米上，一只手张开，托着堂本刚的臀往自己身上摁，仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体里。  
烛光摇曳，属于大人的夜晚才刚刚开始。  
堂本光一看向他的目光炙烈而疯狂，他揉着堂本刚的腿根，舔舐着耻骨，羞得他脚趾紧缩，  
一年多没做过了，即使用了上好的油膏润滑，堂本刚依旧觉得后穴胀痛得难受，他整个人挂在光一身上，支点除了那人揽着他的手就只有穴里一寸寸挺进的那东西。  
转移注意力似的，他用唇胡乱地蹭着光一的下颌，光一似有所觉，低下头与他接吻，缠绵悱恻，眼神专注而深情。  
堂本刚任由自己流淌进情欲的洋流里，四肢瘫软如泥。  
炙热的龟头缓缓地顶开内壁，像是被撕裂一样的痛，堂本刚的眼泪像是断线的珠子似的掉落。  
肉穴含着的物件滚烫而坚挺，他有意识地收缩，识别其中的纹路。  
光一有些想笑，他把人困在被褥上，看着堂本刚分不清是撒娇还是耍赖似的咬着自己的下唇，腰际缓缓地耸动。  
堂本刚齿间的痛呼被溢出的喘息取代，小兽一般含糊黏腻地求饶。  
光一额头一跳，暗骂一声，一把托住他的一条腿，在凌乱的床榻上开始肆意驰骋，堂本刚的腰臀被撞顶在被褥上，蹭得细腻的皮肤一片红，腿根，脸颊，脖颈，胸口皆是斑斑点点的情欲痕迹，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
光一心间一片柔软，温柔地啄吻他眼角的泪水，哑着声音抚慰道：“我们tsuyo，好乖”  
堂本刚觉得自己仿佛泡在浪潮里，被波涛拍打着侵入着。  
他无助地抓着堂本光一的手臂，半眯的眼里满是泪花，打开的身体被一个深顶，竟是被弄得痉挛了。湿答答地射在堂本光一结实的腹肌线上。收紧的后穴咬得光一倒抽凉气，再次凶狠地捣了进去。这边堂本刚胸口剧烈起伏着，余韵未消又被再次带上浪潮的顶峰，他颤抖着，声音里带着哭腔，哼哼唧唧地求饶：  
“哥哥...光一...太凶了”  
终于在一阵低吼中，被浇了个彻底。

简单地清理之后堂本刚靠着光一的胸膛疲惫地昏睡过去，堂本光一抚摸着他柔韧的皮肤，昏昏沉沉。  
屋外的黑云终于堆积得差不多了，它们叫嚣着迎来了闪电和雷鸣，划破寂静的长夜。这城，终究是要变天了。


End file.
